


Drink with caution

by That_awkwardanimephan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Celebrations, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Friendship, Funny, Gen, Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), No underage drinking, Pidge doesn't get drunk, Shiro and Allura are mainly just dissapointed parents, Voltron, s6, they steal a birdbath okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_awkwardanimephan/pseuds/That_awkwardanimephan
Summary: Keith, Lance and Hunk get drunk for Hunks birthday. Chaos ensues.Written from Pidge's POV. Featuring Shiro and Allura the dissapointed space parents.





	Drink with caution

**Author's Note:**

> This was written from one of my more funny experiences with drunk people, and for some reason today I just felt the need to write it up as a Voltron AU. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

That eventful night started with me nearly getting stabbed with a firestick.

Well, really it didn’t, however it was how the interesting part of the night which didn’t consist of me eating an unhealthy amount of sausages and buttered bread started.

Going back, the – interesting – part of the night started by me almost getting stabbed by a firestick. It was Hunks 21st birthday party, which had started out as a barbeque but had ended with almost everyone drunk. It was about 9pm, and Keith were sitting around the campfire which had been set up in the backyard, when he, Lance and Hunk himself decided to each grab a two-meter-long piece of wood, put them in the fire to set them alight. And play swords with them. This was a terrifying experience, but they weren’t that drunk yet, just being idiots, so I stayed seated. Soon enough they stopped playing swords with their makeshift giant firesticks, but, of course, being the sword fanatic he is, Keith decided to just monotonously keep burning the stick, which was okay, it was a wooden stick and there was a fire after all, but soon he proceeded to somehow throw the firestick near my arm, nearly stabbing and burning me. He was, of course, met with a look of surprise and a signature death glare, and somewhat apologised.

After this, they decided that they wanted to go for a walk to the beach, which was only about a ten-minute walk away. Thinking that it would be a complete mess if we didn’t accompany them, as they were pretty dunk by this time, Shiro, Allura and me decided to go with them, and soon we were leaving Hunks house.

By the time we had actually gotten to the beach, the three boys were drunkenly swaying, and not getting any better as the idiots had taken and consumed _more alcohol_ on the walk. Walking down the path to the beach, Lance and Keith decided to slip through a fence to ‘inspect a lizard’, which was great as we had to get them back through the fence, however it was when we reached the beach that Lance literally flopped and started to make a sand angel in the sand, this was amusing, but also meant that he was covered in sand for the rest of the night.

Once we had - struggled – to get him back up, my drunken friend seemingly decided ‘why not?’ and walked, fully clothed and covered in sand, into the water. He only went a bit above ankle level, however _he couldn’t stand up straight_ , and so the minute he stood still in the water, down he went into the murky depths of it, proceeding to get absolutely drenched. Seeming to think that he could still walk, he tried to get up, however he looked like a really tired school student trying to get out bed, and, ultimately, failed. He tried to do this again, and again, and again, but it never worked out. Eventually, my other Keith had to try and help him, which he did, however the minute they got out of the water they both tried to tackle each other, and fell back to the sand, where they took a full ten minutes yelling at each other whilst trying to get up because they had lost a can of beer, which was actually probably a good thing.

Once we had gotten moving back up the path and away from the beach, Keith, the maniac, saw a perfect opportunity to jump the fence, and so did, however upon viewing our surprised faces and attempts at not laughing whilst yelling at him, he decided it wasn’t good enough and literally dived over the fence and onto a bit of concrete, where he proceeded to complain about ‘breaking’ his arm.

After this we had to walk through a carpark which we had needed to walk through to get onto the beach, but, stupidly, we thought that it would be a good idea to get them to wash off the literal _layer_ of sand on them, which resulted in Hunk, Keith and Lance finding a dog bowl and running around the carpark whilst throwing not only the water from it, but the dog bowl itself at each other.

Finally, we managed to get them to stop throwing things at each other, and began walking home again, when, halfway down the road Lance decided to, once again, literally flop on the ground, in the middle of the street.

Eventually, we crossed a road which we needed to cross to get back to the house. Once we had crossed the road, it was pretty much a straight strip of road for about 150m, a right turn and then we were there, so, at this point, we thought it would be fairly quick to get back to Hunks house, but oh were we wrong.

Turns out we were so close, but so, so far.

 

Once we had crossed the road and had walked about 20 meters or so down the other road, Keith and Lance spotted a construction site.

This was when they decided to line a stack of orange cones across the road.

Yes, seeming to once again decide ‘why not?’, my imbecile friends grabbed multiple orange witches hat cones, started waving them at each other, and then started lining them across the road (pretty precisely too, considering they were rather drunk by this point). Once they had almost risked the lives of four random citizens who were probably terrified when their bus had to slow down because a bunch of drunk people were lining cones across the road, we managed to clean the cones up, however Lance, ever the sentimental one, decided that he wanted to keep a cone, and, after he had a tiny temper tantrum when we tried to take it away from him, literally started dragging a random cone down the road.

We walked a few more meters down the road, when Keith decided that he was bored, and randomly took his shoes off and threw one of them into one yard, and the other into a different one. Yay.

Hunk, who at this point was considerably less wasted than the other two, went into the first yard, but was too scared to get the shoe even though it was literally only a meter away, and came out of the yard empty handed. After trying to get that shoe back we decided that we would have to come back later, however upon leaving the yard, my Keith noticed yet another roadwork, and picked up a giant pole, and, along with the cone which he still had, started walking down the street again.

Eventually, we got him to put down the pole, however he kept on insisting that he keep his cone.

Once we had figured out the whole pole debacle, we realised that we needed to get the other shoe. By now Lance was so drunk that the boy was having trouble standing upwards for more than three seconds at a time, so we sent Keith, yet again, into the second yard, and tried to guide him to the spot of the other shoe.

He came back with a bird bath. A _cement_ bird bath.

Slightly freaking out that he had stolen a bird bath, and a bit too preoccupied to wonder how he could even carry a cement birdbath, Shiro, being the dad he was, quickly ushered Keith back into the yard, where he – tried to – put the birdbath back in place and emerged with the shoe. It was our first - and last – victory of the night.

Once we had gotten the – singular – shoe back, we were off again, trying our best to just _get back to the house as quickly as possible before these idiots get us in trouble_. That was, until Lance, somehow, decided to run down the street, resulting in Allura, who was walking with us, to go and make sure that he did not pass out in the middle of the road, which he promptly did. Keith, on the other hand decided to let out some good ol’ pent up rage as he turned around, walked up to a pole with multiple election signs on it, and started ripping the election signs in half, again with a concerning amount of strength, however soon we stopped him and caught up with the others.

Finally, with Lance still falling onto the road and clambering back up multiple times, and Keith throwing the cone which he still had into the distance, we returned back to Hunks house, where they, once again, decided to play with their firesticks.

We decided to leave after that.

\---


End file.
